David Moss
David Jefferson Moss (March 28, 1841 - September 19, 1930) served as a bugler in Company K, 13th Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry. Personal life David Moss was born March 28, 1841 in Clay County, North Carolina to Jefferson Henry and Margaret (Henderson) Moss.His age at death is given as 93, which would make him born about 1837; his hospital record from 1907 also confirms a birth year of about 1837. He first married Elizabeth Anna Ledford (1846-1919). He married second Nancy Bible (1861-1936). Civil War service Moss enlisted as a private in Company K on August 31, 1863 in Camp Nelson, Kentucky for a period of three years and mustered in January 26, 1864 at Nashville, Tennessee. He was appointed bugler before March 1864.His muster roll records before March 1864 do not exist. He is described as 18 years old, 5' 8" tall, dark complexion, black eyes, black hair, and by occupation a farmer. Moss is listed as present for duty until December 4, 1864 when he deserted at Knoxville, Tennessee. According to company records, he stole two Colt revolving rifles, a Starr Army revolver, a saber, and all equipment.One record notes three pistols. A War Department Record and Pension Division record dated March 19, 1891 indicates that the charge of desertion was removed under Section 3 of an act of Congress passed on March 2, 1889. Why Moss deserted is not recorded, but he joined Company H, 1st Alabama Cavalry (USA) as a private on March 1, 1865 in Stevenson, Alabama under the false name of William C. Ledford.The surname is also found spelled "Leadford". He was appointed bugler on April 1, 1865. At enlistment with the 1st Alabama Cavalry, Moss/Ledford stated that he was born in Jackson County, North Carolina. He is described as 18 years old, 5' 8 1/2" tall, dark complexion, black eyes, black hair, and by occupation a farmer. He mustered in April 5, 1865 at Nashville. Moss/Ledford mustered out with the 1st Alabama Cavalry on October 20, 1865 at Huntsville, Alabama having been present for duty throughout his term of service. He had last been paid to April 30, 1865, was owed $12.15 from the government for clothing, owed $16.10 to the government for arms and equipment, and had received a bounty of $100.According to his muster out record, he kept the Colt pistol he had been issued and owed the government for one belt plate, one pistol cartridge box, one pistol holster all lost in March or April, and a half-shelter tent also reported as lost. When the 13th Tennessee Cavalry mustered out on September 5, 1865 at Knoxville, it was noted that he had last been paid to August 31, 1864 and had received a bounty of $25. Post-war life Moss applied for an invalid's pension on January 6, 1891 giving both his service with the 1st Alabama Cavalry under his alias of William Ledford and the 13th Tennessee Cavalry. Moss was admitted to the Mountain Branch of the National Home for Disabled Soldiers in Johnson County, Tennessee on November 11, 1907 at "age 70" for what a doctor diagnosed as cardiac lipoma, an old gun shot wound to a leg, and a saber wound to the scalp; he was discharged on March 6, 1908.No record of where he received these wounds has been found. Upon his admission to the hospital ward, he stated that he had been discharged from the 13th Tennessee Cavalry on December 4, 1864 at Washington, DC. No mention of service with the 1st Alabama Cavalry was made. He died September 19, 1930 in Greene County, Tennessee and is buried at Andrew Johnson National Cemetery in Greeneville with a government-issued headstone noting his service with the 13th Tennessee Cavalry.His interment record for the cemetery also notes his service with the 1st Alabama Cavalry. Notes External links Find A Grave memorial